Talk:Serpent Men of Starkesboro
Merger/deletion Despite being geographically implanted, shouldn't those be merged with the Serpent-Men? Undoniel (talk) 19:07, April 30, 2018 (UTC) The original Serpent Men were the direct spawn of Set (or his own offspring, depending on the story), while the Starkesboro Serpent Men were human townsfolk mutated by demonic influence of a separate entity. This, to my mind, makes them a separate group worthy of their distinct entry. Jrp04f (talk) 12:18, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure it's their backstory, I recalled them being descendants of Set/Sligguth (the offspring of Set's sons tends to be attributed to Set himself, like Chthon's). The page could need some completion. Undoniel (talk) 21:47, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :: While Sligguth was involved, I don't think these are the same, this feels like a Mutant vs Mutate kind of case, the appendix treats them as two separate entities http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/serpms.htm and http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/serpmenp.htm. so I don't think they should be merged 04:25, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Ah, there was an appendix entry in (I haven't found a recent relevant handbook entry so far). That distinction you mentioned does exist, but all Serpent-Men, including: * original Serpen-Men "created by Set", * (there I was unsure but it confirms Jrp04's answer) worshipers of Set and his progeny mutated from partially (like Starkesboro's whp are mentioned there) to completely -hosting a Serpent-Men spirit-, are considered Serpent-Men. That's much like demons in general, including the Wolf Men, who can be "originals" of their kind, or be somehow transformed. The only thing that puzzles me is the first appearance: They distinguish Starkesboro from Set's Serpent-Men (that doesn't bother me as there indeed two subsets and representation, let's say like the human mutants first appearances), but represents the enemies of Kull, who appeared earlier in Conan and Kull comics (that could be because those comicswere sometimes stated to be apart from Earth-616). I'm gonna expand/complete/correct the Serpent-Men's page tonight soon if I have some time available, but I'm now strongly in favor of merging the pages. Undoniel (talk) 06:45, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: Since you have read more of this I'll defer to you, but they still seem like separate but similar cases. I'm not sure if these were soul possessed since the story doesn't clarify and they don't revert back but they could be counted as such I guess. I'd follow the appendix in the end however.Copeinator123 (talk) 18:43, March 19, 2019 (UTC) The part about "hosts or the spirits of long dead original Serpent-Men" and "only partially mutated" (that category including but not exclusive to the Starkesboro Serpent-Men) are from the handbook entry. I think a merged and complete page (complete overview, expanded history, general history text with the race-scale events...) would be the best approach. But a little material added, correction and referencing, first, to be sure the merger is the right move. Will do as soon as possible. Undoniel (talk) 00:15, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :I was thinking about it, another path would be to have the People/Serpent Men of Starkesboro to be a team/tribe page, given they aren't a specific race. Undoniel (talk) 11:34, March 23, 2019 (UTC)